<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seis oitavos by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509111">Seis oitavos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Desculpa. Mas voltei agora, e parecia-me que dormisses tão bem que não quis incomodar-te.” <br/>“Não dormia bem.” refutou depressa Daiki. “Não estavas aqui.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seis oitavos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Seis oitavos</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>~ A luz discreta espiava e as sombras inventava ~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ryosuke tinha chegado tarde naquela noite.</p><p>Tinha comido já, e todo o que queria naquele momento era de poder-se meter na sua cama e finalmente relaxar um pouco depois daquele dia infernal.</p><p>No entanto, não sentia-se particularmente farto.</p><p>O melhor, tinha-se sentido farto, e muito também, até o momento em que finalmente tinha posto os pés na casa.</p><p>Havia algo naquele apartamento capaz de fazê-lo sentir sempre como se acabasse de entrar num mundo novo, como se todo o que tinha acontecido fora daquelas paredes não seguisse-o em casa.</p><p>E Ryosuke sabia qual era a magia, e ficava grato da sua existência e da maneira como fazia-o sentir.</p><p>Entrou devagar no quarto, a tentar de não fazer muito barulho, e logo ficou parado uns momentos, encantado.</p><p>A luz discreta que entrava da janela jogava com as sombras do quarto, a iluminar uma parte da cara de Daiki, mas também assim Yamada pôde perder-se em olhar o seu namorado dormir.</p><p>Era lindo, Daiki. Lindo mais que Ryo pensasse de poder ter, lindo mais do que dizia-lhe, por pudor ou pelo hábito de ser ele o centro das atenções do maior.</p><p>Suspirou, abençoado, a despir-se e a pôr-se depressa o pijama antes de juntar-se a ele na cama.</p><p>Apesar das precauções, Daiki pareceu como sentir imediatamente a sua presencia; virou-se para ele, a agitar-se e a miar algo incompreensível antes de abrir os olhos, a esforçar-se de sorrir-lhe.</p><p>“Tadaima.” murmurou Ryosuke, a devolver facilmente o sorriso.</p><p>“Okaeri.” respondeu-lhe prontamente o maior. “Tinha-te dito de acordar-me quando voltavas.” censurou-o, a esticar um braço e a fazer sinal de meter-se contra dele.</p><p>O menor encolheu os ombros, antes de aconchegar-se naquele abraço.</p><p>“Desculpa. Mas voltei agora, e parecia-me que dormisses tão bem que não quis incomodar-te.”</p><p>“Não dormia bem.” refutou depressa Daiki. “Não estavas aqui.” especificou.</p><p>Ryosuke não respondeu, e limitou-se a sorrir, sem mascarar a sua felicidade pelo comento do seu namorado.</p><p>Fechou os olhos e ficou imóvel contra dele, a ceder depressa ao sono e ao doce nada que lá repetia-se noite após noite, e que noite após noite fazia-se mais e mais bonito, mais e mais familiar.</p><p>“Boa noite, Dai-chan.” resmungou. “Amo-te.”</p><p>“Boa noite, chibi. Eu também amo-te.”</p><p>E naquele momento mais do que nunca Ryosuke percebeu que não havia outro lugar no mundo onde teria gostado estar.</p><p>Queria ficar lá, naquela casa que era deles, e dividir a cama com o homem que amava até o fim de seus dias.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>